The invention relates to a rotation speed signal detector for a motor with a permanent magnet rotor. The object of this invention is to provide an extremely simple and economical rotation speed signal detector, in which an array of magnet poles on the inner circumferential surface of a cylindrical permanent magnet is used to generate a rotation torque while an array of magnet poles on the outer circumferential surface of the cylinder is used to detect the rotation speed signal.